Gabriel's Lament
by Marina Stars
Summary: He had been so close! The miraculous were in his grasp! Until they weren't. Now he's as far as he's ever been from healing the past. Takes place immediately after the battle in Season 2 Episode 8 'Dark Owl'.


**So, I was really stressed over the most recent episode of Miraculous, IT HURT! And, I was playing** ' _ **Till I Hear You Sing'**_ **from** ' _ **Love Never Dies'**_ **by Andrew Lloyd Webber on the piano, and from the ruin 'Dark Owl' left me in this fanfiction was born. Suggest you listen to said song before reading, it will help set the mood.**

 **SPOILERS! If you have not seen the most recent episode of Miraculous, I suggest you do so before continuing with this fanfiction! You have been Warned!**

 **One last thing, Based around some headcanons I have, 1. Mama Agreste's name is Emma (In this story) 2. My cousin and I came up with this theory that Mrs. Agreste got trapped in another dimension/world and the only way to bring her home is the Miraculouses.**

* * *

"Noooooooooooo!" Hawkmoth cried out as yet another Akuma returned to him, unsuccessful. He had been so close this time! So very painfully close! But they had tricked his akuma! They had tricked him! He had failed once again. And yet, this was the closest any Akuma had gotten by far, even managing to remove one of Ladybug's earrings.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir… every day I'm getting closer to destroying you! Soon you'll just be superheroes from a history book!" And they would be.

"Nooroo… wings down." In a flash Hawkmoth was gone and he was once again Gabriel Agreste. He sighed. Gabriel Agreste, a man powerless to recover what was his.

Nooroo saw his master's sorrow, the same look as always, and yet this time there was more pain behind it than ever.

"Master? Is everything alright?" The purple kwami inquired.

Gabriel scowled, his back towards the kwami "What do you think?"

"I think you failed, again." Nooroo stated bluntly "Master, why can't you let this go? Why can't you just be happy with the life you have?"

Gabriel whipped around to face the moth kwami. "I've told you! I must have their miraculous! I can't live without her! Emma meant everything to me!"

"And what about your son, Adrien. Why can't you be happy with the two of you?" Nooroo pressed.

Gabriel cast a dejected look, "He's too much like her. Every day I see him and I think of her. Adrien and I, we've grown so far apart these last few years, and it's because I can't face him, knowing I failed to protect her… his mother... my wife…"

"There's always a second chance, master." Nooroo replied

"Indeed there is Nooroo, and my second chance is to get the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Only then can our family be complete."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

"That's not what I meant…" Nooroo muttered behind him

Gabriel lifted his broach, the picture of his wife kept safe within. "Someday my love, we will be together again. It's only a matter of time."

As he traveled the vast hallways of his mansion his low voice filled the empty space.

' _Dear Emma, my Emma_

 _Lost and gone, lost and gone…'_

He recalled so many of the memories they had shared, him and Emma, and even Adrien. A portrait hanging from the wall, caught his attention. It was of his son sitting on Emma's lap little hands on top of hers as the two sat at the piano. This was something they had always done, when Adrien was younger. Even till she disappeared, Emma would sing and play for the two of them, music among her many passions.

' _The day starts,_

 _The day ends_

 _Time crawls by,"_

He looked outside to the full moon

' _Night steals in pacing the floor_

 _The moments creep,_

 _Yet, I can't bear to sleep'_

 _'Til I hear you sing…'_

He had counted the days since he'd lost her. Each moment was agony...

' _And weeks pass_

 _And months pass_

 _Seasons fly_

 _Still you don't walk through the door_

 _And in a haze_

 _I count the silent days_

 _'Til I hear you sing once more'_

' _And sometimes at night time_

 _I dream that you are there…'_

He imagined her smile, her hand reaching out to him and he went to grasp it… but there was nothing.

' _But wake holding nothing_

 _But the empty air.'_

He wilted as he continued alone through the hall.

' _And years come,_

 _And years go,_

 _Time runs dry_

 _Still I ache down to the core'_

 _My broken soul_

 _Can't be alive and whole_

 _'Til I hear you sing once more'_

In the night he could hear her, her songs, the piano… faintly but he could've sworn it was there…

' _And music, your music_

 _It teases at my ear!_

 _I turn and it fades away_

 _And you're not here!'_

With a powerful crescendo he sang to the night, and to his lost love.

' _Let hopes pass!_

 _Let dreams pass!_

 _Let them die!_

 _Without you, what are they for?'_

He looked back at his pendant, into her emerald eyes.

' _I'll always feel_

 _No more than halfway real_

 _'Til I hear you sing... once more'_

Gabriel fell to his knees. No matter how hard he tried to fight them, choked sobs escaped his throat. Despite how much he concealed it in front of others and his son, the loss of his wife had shattered him. This was something he couldn't conceal forever, and had to allow himself these moments to drop his facade and mourn. That much he could do for her.

"I promise, Emma. As soon as I have the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, I will heal the past and nothing shall separate our family again…" He sobbed "I promise…"

And would, he was so close, but still so far...


End file.
